


Even Death May Die

by Aeshaettr



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshaettr/pseuds/Aeshaettr
Summary: She has no feelings.No pain.No love.Only hunger.





	Even Death May Die

She lives, she thinks.  
  
She's not sure.  
She's not sure of much. She's hungry, though.   
Ravenous. She remembers facing.. something.  
  
  
Something with wings and a face and herself.  
  
That's all.  
  
Then, she woke up in a field.  
  
What's her name? She doesn't remember. R. R will do.  
She looks around.  
  
There is a thing in the distance. Walls-Buildings-People.  
City. That's it.  
  
She's hungry.  
  
She starts walking.  
  


* * *

  
She is closer, now. There is a wood-tower-barricade place.  
Outpost?  
She sees people.  
  
They see her, maybe. They are watching warily.  
  
She sees someone  taking a step forward.  
  
Blue-sword-passionate.  
She doesn't know his name, though. It begins with C.  
  
She raises her head, the steady, pulsing glow from her eyes illuminating his face. He stops, in shock, and says words.  
  
Her dead ears don't hear them.  
  


* * *

  
His eyes widen. It's.. her. She's back. He paces forward, his face warping into a happy grin.   
  
He says her name, "Robin!" And she barely notices. Chrom's confused. Frederick claps a hand on his shoulder, his face set into a resigned smile, and nods.  
  
"Go on. You've missed her."  
  
He nods, laughing, and jogs forward.. until she looks up.  
  
Gods, no. No. She's.. She's a Risen.  
  
"God- R-Robin?."  
  
She doesn't react, her head curiously canted to one side.  
  
She smiles, slightly, sharp teeth glinting.  
  


* * *

  
She doesn't remember his name, but she remembers other things.  
  
Beating someone. Thin-magic-Father.   
Taking his hand.  
Princess?  
Her daughter.  
  
She grins happily. She doesn't feel love, but she has an attraction to Blue-Sword-Passion.  
  
Who.  
Does it matter?  
  
She lurches forward, and wraps her arms around the mans torso.  
  


* * *

  
Chrom freezes, in fear.   
  
He can hear the Shepherds start forwards, but he raises his hand. Slowly, as to not to startle his wife..  
Or what is left of her..  
He draws Falchion.  
  
And, he speaks. "...Welcome home, my love."  
  
And he plunges the divine sword into her back.  
  
The Risen that was his love stiffens, before falling into black dust, drifting into the wind.  
  
And Chrom stumbles to his knees, and starts to cry.  
  
  



End file.
